Letters To No One
by TwO-cRaZy-OtAkU-cHiCkz
Summary: All of Cell Seven has experienced loss and pain. These letters are what they would say to those they lost if they were still alive.
1. From Sasuke to Mikoto, his mother

_I don't need the sun any longer_

_I have your smile_

* * *

**_.:&:._**

* * *

I was always the type of person to suffer in silence. I never really opened up to anyone. Not to Naruto, Kakashi, nor to Sakura. They all seemed to just get in my way. All I really wanted was to kill Itachi…but that wasn't going to happen unless I got stronger. So that's why I left.

But another reason…or reasons rather. I left to protect her. Everything about her…her anger, her tears, and her sweet, sweet laughter, kept me soldiering on until the end. I never wanted to see that smile go away. And I never wanted to see it get hurt.

I couldn't stand it when she was beaten so badly in the Chunin exams. It tore me apart to leave her on that bench…But through and through, I did all I could do to protect her. Because I loved her. And I knew she loved me. I'd always call her annoying…But she was only annoying because she made me love her.

Her pink hair….

Her emerald eyes….

Her pale-cream skin…

She was my own brand of heroin, but I could never muster up to courage to actually inject myself and love her. I didn't need anything. Not the moon nor the stars. I didn't need the sun any longer, for I had her smile. I didn't see her for three long, brutal years. Orochimaru had trained me brutally and tried to remove all my ties from the leaf village. But they never would go away. So long as Sakura Haruno lived, I could never truly get rid of her.

When I finally saw her again…She was so beautiful. But as fate would have it, I still couldn't tell her how much I truly cared for her. I came close to killing Naruto, but my replacement saved him. She tried to fight me. She said she'd bring me back with her own strength. The fire I saw in her eyes was the flame that I so longed to see for years on end. I didn't intend to hurt her, but the Kakashi replacement interfered.

But that was in the past. And this is right now. I'm the proud father of three children. A set of twins and another boy. Azami-our thistle flower- is a little tomboy of her own. With raven black hair and shining emerald eyes, she's the oldest at thirteen.

And along with Azami comes Kagami, her twin brother. Black hair to resemble hers, and a permanently active sharingan, Kagami takes more after me –in appearance as well as additude- than Sakura as Azami takes after her.

And of course, our youngest and newest addition to the family, Sonosuke. Black hair with a naturally pink streak, his eyes are already switching back and forth from Sharingan to forest green.

Sakura Uchiha is my wife and we've been together for a long and eventful fifteen years. We're already expecting another set of children and the nurse says its going to be a set of triplets. Sakura has never put aside her kunoichi duties as a medic even if the children are around. She takes them to work with her. Seeing the blood and agony teaches them never to fear pain. Azami loves seeing all the blood and gore and is striving to be an ANBU medic. Kagami plans to follow in my footsteps and become an ANBU in assassinations. Little Sonosuke is already showing signs of both as he constantly tries to grab my katana and any weapon that is left lying around.

All in all, I'm happy that I finally came back to the leaf. I have a family to come home to and a wife that loves me. The dobe finally became Hokage and married the shy Hyuuga girl. Their youngest daughter Kikio is a mini twin of Hinata with the additude and disposition of Naruto. She's on the same team as Kagami.

Everything worked out the way I planned it and I wouldn't have things any other way. So, Dear Kaa san in heaven, know that your youngest son has finally found what is most important to him. Please continue watching over all of us.

Your Youngest Son,

Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

**_Did you like it? In the end it was supposed to be a letter to no one. Sasuke was writing it to send it to his mother; telling her about the past events. I was thinking about writing one for Sakura and her parents (which would obviously be longer). Just tell me if its a good idea and if you'd like to see it._**

**_Byes!_**

**_Mizu_**


	2. From Sakura to Both her parents

_I still, I still, I love you_

_I'm waiting, waiting, forever_

* * *

**_.:&:._**

* * *

I've always been the happy go lucky type of girl. Everyone always expected me to smile and be happy all the damn time. It really got annoying.

Annoying...

That word brings back so many upsetting, upsettling memories. Memories of the youngest Uchiha. My long time crush, Sasuke. He had witnessed his family die before his eyes. But he never knew what had happened to me. You Tou san in heaven, of course know. You know that when I was a baby, you had to give me up when Kaa san died. You died a short while later due to a mission. I guess I'm like Naruto that way. You don't know Naruto, tou san. Naruto Uzumaki, number one nucklehead ninja in all the hidden leaf village! He's the nicest person you'll ever meet and once he worms his way into your heart, he'll never come back out.

Kakashi sensei is another story. You knew him, didn't you tou san? He was always late for training and reading that goddamned porn book by Jiraya hentai....He always focused on Naruto and Sasuke's strengths and I was left in the dust to relish in my quiet pain. My weaknesses only grew until Tsunade shisou met me and I became her student. Yup tou san, I was trained by Tsunade sama herself. Along with Shizune nii (another one of her students and my "sister") we trained as hard as we could and both strived for the best.

But that was years ago tou san. I'm older now. Fifteen years older to be exact. My name isn't Sakura Haruno any longer. It's Sakura _Uchiha. _Strange how these things work out, ne tou san? He constantly tells me he loves me and has proved it through many different ways. He's very good to me and never harms me, mentally nor physically. You're a grandfather now, tou san. To three healthy Uchiha children.

Azami and Kagami -the twin wonders- and little baby Sonosuke. Azami takes after me in many ways including my monstourus temper. Kagami is much more reserved like his father and grandfather. Sonosuke has already started showing signs of being a great fighter even if he is only twelve months. He's always getting into my shuriken which are on the **top dresser** with his mini **chakra filled feet.** He gets his chakra skizzles from his mother.

I love you tou san but I can't talk about much more with you and only to kaa san.

So know that I love you and will always be thinking of you in my heart.

You're Loving Daughter,

Uchiha Sakura

* * *

As I've stated before in my letter to tou san, I've married an Uchiha. Shocking isn't it Kaa san? Though I never really knew you, I have a strange connection telling me that you are out there looking out for me and I am extremly grateful for this. If memory serves, then it will be your birthday in a week. I'll be visiting your grave and burning vanilla and cherryblossom insence. I hope you like them.

Strangely enough kaa chan, I've grown much better without you. Though I love you, I'm almost glad I never had you around. If I had you as much as I'd like, I probably never would have gotten picked on as much which would never have allowed me to meet my first true friend Ino Yamanaka. And if I had you around, I probably would never have gotten the courage to almost kiss Sasuke kun when I was younger (though we never really got around to liplocking).

Many things have changed. The Kyuubi container (and best friend, Uzumaki Naruto) has become Hokage. I have three young children and have snagged an Uchiha boy. He constantly says he loves me and somehow I can understand all his "Hn"s and "Aa"s. He has a tomato fetish which I love teasing him with. I truly love him, kaa chan. Just don't let tou san get all protective up there. I wouldn't want any lightning striking the guy I loved.

But Kaa chan in heaven, I truly hope that you and tou san are happy up there. I'd really appreciate it if you'd look over the rest of the family, including the rest of Cell Seven. Kakashi Hatake sensei has married Anko Mitarashi sensei (can't say I didn't see it coming) and they have two children: Kanko and Mitake, twin girls. Kakashi and Anko combined their names to give the kids their names.

Naruto has married Hinata Hyuuga and have a daughter named Kikio who is a mini Hinata. But she has the same trickster nature as Naruto. She's on the same team as our Kagami who so happens to have a crush on the young Hyuuga girl. It's very cute. If you've been watching you'd see how incredibly adorable the two would be together.

I love you Kaachan and don't ever forget that!

You're Loving Daughter,

Uchiha Sakura


End file.
